The Extreme Video Game GameShow
by shawk
Summary: This isnt your ordinary gameshow oh no.This is a game show in which various characters go heads to head to win a vacation to anywhere they want and we are goin to do it with the people from the mushroom kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

The Extreme Video Game GameShow

By: shawk

Chapter 1: What the Hell is this

Hello and welcome to the Extreme Video Game GameShow. I am you host shawki but you can call me Shawk. Now let us...huh?...was that you dont know what this is? well let me tell you! This is an official Game Show that takes it to the EXTREME.

Basiclley what we do is have different contestants participate in which they will get a chance to win...A Vacation to any landmark in the WORLD. But this isnt your ordinary game show oh no. In this biulding the contestans will have to answer questions, do challenges, Dares from other contestans and other stuff! so have fun reading.

Now lets Introduce our contestants from the Mushroom Kingdom:

Our first contestant is our favorite hero in red. people give and around apllause to MARIO. "Thanks you a-so much I am-a happy to be here"

Next we have another hero. might be scardy cat sometimes but always willing to do anything give it up for LUIGI! "Thank you very much"

Next we have The princess of the kingdom PRINCESS PEACH! "Thank you your all sweet"

and also give it up for the princess of sarasland DIASY "Yeah and good for anything"

Now we have two other contestants who are the rivals of mario and luigi...WARIO AND WALUIGI "yeah we gonna win this game"

Next The king of Koopa's Bowser "yeah I am goin to win this thing and I am goin to get a vacation away from you stupid plumbers" "oh yeah what makes you think your gonna win you cant even think of a plan to keep peach with you for atleast 1 hour" said mario. "AAAAAAH shut up my daddy is goin to win this" oh and I almost forgot last but not least BOWSER Jr. "yeah thats right me or my daddy is goin to beat you all"

"yeah right he is soo stuupid. he actually thought peach was his mom" wario whispered to waluigi. "yeah ha ha ha ha"

SOOOOOOOOO anyway there you go 8 contestants compete to win.seeya later for round one.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Round 1

Okay so now we met the contestants so now lets get this Game Show started!

Alright now guys the first thing were goin to do is answer some questions about everything you know.You see that there is a buzzer right in front of you so the first one who touches it gets to answer first.Get it right and you get 3 points but if it was wrong then I will choose who'll answer and if they get it correct they get 1 point.

bowser: AAAAW COME ON WHY 1.

mario: AH come on what your scared bowser that your goint to loose.

bowser: Grrrrrr I will get you soon.

me: AAAAAAANY way lets get the questions started:

1. Who was the first problem that ever struck the mushroom kingdom?

BUZZZZZZ

me: and mario what is the answer

looks at bowser

mario: muttin head over there

me:oh sorry mario you were right but you have to say his name so...daisy answer

daisy: Bowser.

me:Thats correct one point for you daisy.

mario:AH COME ON!

me: Mario chill I need good complete answeres so no funny buisness.

diasy: na na na na na nah yeah I got the first point

peach: Daisy please I know your hyper on sports but dont exaggerat yourself

daisy: sorry but its just I want to win.

wario: yeah listen to the better princess sour ball

daisy:SOUR BALL WHY I OUTTA

me:Okay next question:

2.Why did tatanga steal daisy earlier?

BUZZZZZZ

Yes waluigi

Waluigi: cause she was ugly and had to do something about it

Daisy: WHAT THATS NOT TRUE AND I AM NOT UGLY

me: sorry waluigi I said no fooling around so daisy gets to answer.

Daisy: SHEESH waluigi I will get you back. the reason was that he wanted a date with me but why I dont know.

me: Me niether but I'll take that as an answer so now you get 2 points.

Diasy: Yeah thats right

Wario: psst waluigi

waluig: yeah

wario:listen...

me: okay next question:

3.Who is princess peach's loyal servants.

BUZZZZZZ

yea luigi

luigi: toads

me:oooooh sorry luigi there are only two who are loyal. Peach you can answer this one.

Peach: Yeah theres only two, toad and toadette.

me:Thats right peach you get 1 point.

Now for the fourth question:

4. where is bowser's castle located

BUZZZZZZ

Yeah Bowser

Bowser: Right on Dark land

me:Thats right that leads you with 3 points.

Now for...huh?...oh Ok kay Its time for a challenge.

all of them: Huh?

me:yeah thats right. depending on what you do in it determines how many points you get. So now the challenge is...Bomb-omb battle

In this challenge all of you will be in seperate rooms and bomb-ombs will come to you. what you do is to grab one and throw it to the others and they will blow up more. The points depends on how many you got rid of but its not easy. most will be coming right as you already lit up and is about to blow up so be carefull

wario:ha ha I am good at these games

waluig: yeah me too.

peach:aw man I dont want to dirty my dress

bowser jr.: oh this is goin to be good

me:Okay then lets get started

so all the contestants get ready in their rooms

okay get ready...GO

It shows that all of them are doing good so far.

Mario:AAAH this reminds me of when I kick all those koopa's. oh no

BOOM

Bowser: ha ha breathing fire should blow them up easy. oh no their gaining after me...

BOOOOM

wario:this is too easy

waluigi: he he he come and get some.

walugi and wario do awsome while the others might have some bit of a problem

Daisy:back you dont want me to get angry.

the bomb-ombs stop for a minute...BOOM they blew themselves up knowing what will happen when she gets mad.

3...2...1...FINISH

me:alright everyone come back out.

everyone comes back breathing hardly

ok now get back to your seats while the score board says the total points you get.

Mario:10

luigi:9

peach:5

wario:15

waluigi:15

bowser: 10

bowser jr.: 14

daisy:...20

daisy:yeah Im in the lead WHOOHOOOO!

(note: all the bomb-ombs got scared and blew them selves up from daisy)

OKAY SO THERE YOU HAVE IT DAISY IS IN THE LEAD WITH 20 POINTS 

now then stay toon for round two. will it be more confusing,challenging,and what does wario and waluigi have in store. read and find out.


End file.
